Forbidden Love
by greenwoodisgreat
Summary: Before the events of The Hobbit, The Elvenking was kind, caring and compassionate. He knew how to love and captured the heart of a Silvan Elf. But with happiness comes devastation… Updates will be every four days :)
**Forbidden Love**

 **Synopsis:** Before the events of _The Hobbit_ , The Elvenking was kind, caring and compassionate. He knew how to love and captured the heart of a Silvan Elf. But with happiness comes devastation…

Updates will be every four days :)

 **Note:** Thank you for stumbling upon my story and welcome! This is my own take on what Thranduil's life was like before _The Hobbit_. This story is quite long so be prepared! Any errors are purely my own and fasten your seatbelts because you are taking part in a long, emotional journey (at least I hope so! :P) Feedback and criticism is appreciated. Please enjoy! :)

 **Chapter 1 – A Chance Meeting**

 **Summary:** A Silvan Elf has her first encounter with King Thranduil and the King finds himself attracted to her.

 **Note:** 3,000+ words. Elvish words and phrases are in italics and the translations from Elvish to English can be found at the end of each chapter.

Eletha slowly approached the entrance to the Woodland Realm. Her eyes roamed the magnificent blue doors and columns formed from pale trees as her heart pounded. She walked across the stone bridge, the running river awash in blue and white beneath her. Her hands trembled as she held the silver brooch. The two guards looked at her with suspicion and she saw their hands tighten on their weapons.

"What business do you have here, Elf?" The guard on the left asked. Eletha's eyes darted to him and admired his armour. It shone pale gold in the sun's light as did his matching helmet. From the cut of it, she could only see his eyes, nose and mouth. She stopped when she saw the sharp sword he held in his hand, the blade gleamed bright in the sun. She took a breath before speaking.

"I seek audience with King Thranduil." She said confidently.

"His Majesty is far too busy to converse with the likes of you. Why would he want to speak to a Silvan Elf?" The other guard's tone made Eletha's blood run cold.

"How do you know that I am Silvan?" She frowned.

"Anyone with eyes would know that you are of low class, Elf."

Eletha tensed up and clutched the brooch in her hands tightly. She knew that the guard was right. She was dressed in a dark brown dress, its hem destroyed from walking through the forest. Soft, pale brown boots served her well enough yet her feet were aching with exhaustion. Her hair was a light brown, like that of chocolate. That shade of hair along with red or auburn was very common among the Silvan Elves, who were of poor class. She had nothing on her apart from the brooch in her hands. The guard on the right saw her fidget with the silver accessory.

"What is that?" He asked, suddenly frightened. Eletha gazed down at it, running her pale fingers over the tendril design.

"I believe this belongs to His Majesty." She said, looking up at the guards. Immediately, they took a step towards her, hands on their swords.

"You are a thief!" One of them yelled.

"I think you will find that I am quite the opposite. I found it in the forest just last night. I know this belongs to the King. I have seen him wear it countless times when he has visited my village. I assumed that he lost it the last time he came close to my home. I have come to return it to its rightful owner." Eletha said, her heart beating like a drum.

"How do we know that you are not tricking us?" The guard cried.

"You do not. Maybe we should let the King decide for himself." Eletha smiled at her own comment. The guards exchanged a look before letting their hands fall from their weapons.

"Open the gate!" The guard ordered in Elvish. The large doors opened with a loud whoosh. Eletha could already see inside, the twisting paths and large open halls of the Elven Kingdom. Two other guards dressed in the same armour appeared at the doors, their tall stature scaring the young elleth. The guard to Eletha's right turned to her with brown eyes.

"These two will escort you to His Majesty." He said. Eletha bowed her head to the two guards at the gate before following the other two inside.

She had never been inside the kingdom before but she had always yearned for it. When she was young, she dreamed about its grandeur. The beautiful chambers and flowing waterfalls. The halls filled with golden light and columns carved in elaborate designs from the trees of the forest. The only insight she had to the Woodland Realm was when the King himself visited her village. It was such an honour to even lay eyes on him. The tales of his beauty never did him justice. She felt lucky that she _had_ seen him otherwise she would have kept the brooch for herself.

The two tall guards guided her through the halls before reaching a winding path that led up to the King's throne area. Eletha's heart fell when she saw the long drop below her, the kingdom a cavernous space where everything echoed. The hem of her dress swept along the stone ground as she was led to the throne. She saw the King from a distance, sitting on his throne. She could spot his platinum gold hair and tall figure and her knees trembled. She was escorted up a short set of stairs, passing two more guards. Eletha noticed another half a dozen guards standing around the edge of the circular dias. The stone floor was carved in different shades of earthy brown, matching the forest outside. Eletha looked at the short staircase that led up to the great antlered throne of the Elvenking before laying eyes on the King himself. Eletha watched as the King looked down at her. His crystalline eyes pierced her like a thousand daggers, searching for an answer.

"Who is this Elf?" He asked, his voice deep and commanding yet as smooth as silk.

"A Silvan from a village close to here, my lord. She claims that she has found your brooch." One of the guards informed. King Thranduil rose from his throne with suave fluidity, his silver brocade garment curling around his long legs. Eletha remembered when the brooch sat at his collar. Now it sat in her delicate hands.

"Leave her with me." He said.

"Your Grace, are you su-?" The guard asked but Thranduil interrupted him.

"Do you dare question your king?" He growled which made Eletha tremble.

"No, Your Grace. Forgive me." The guard almost begged.

"Good. Then leave us." He demanded. The two guards bowed before turning their heel and retreating down the stairs. The King kept his gaze on the elleth standing below him. He could see that she was fearful, just by the way she was standing. Her eyes were on the floor, her long hair falling over her shoulders.

"Look at me, my Lady." His voice was soft, unlike a moment before when it was harsh. Eletha raised her eyes to the King and blinked. Thranduil saw that her irises were a rich green, sparkling like freshly-cut emeralds. Her hair had a slight curl at the end of it, the locks brushing just below her waist ever so gently. Eletha was always in awe of the King's attractiveness. His pale skin, bright eyes framed by thick dark eyebrows. A strong nose and sensual lips just waiting to be kissed. A pointed crown with wooden branches, small autumn leaves and red berries sat on his head, contrasting with his silken hair, falling over his shoulders like rivers of pure gold. Eletha opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a raised hand.

"Any elleth who visits me will be addressed as a Lady, whether they are Sindarin or Silvan."

Eletha was surprised by his congeniality. Every time she saw him, he was a cold character. Sharp eyes and an imposing figure. Unsure of how to respond, Eletha took hold of her dress with both hands and curtsied as best as she could.

"My King, I…"

"And there is so need to curtsy, my Lady. You came to me. My guards say that you are in possession of my brooch?" He asked.

"Yes, Your Grace." She said, holding it up for him to see. Thranduil's blue eyes widened when he saw the heirloom his father gave him when he became king. The light that cascaded from the outside world cast off the orange stone at the centre of the brooch. Eletha saw how the King eyed the brooch, as if someone had presented him with millions of jewels and gold coins.

"Your Grace, am I mistaken? Is this the wrong brooch?" Eletha asked. The King blinked and returned his eyes to the elleth.

"No, my Lady. The brooch is mine. I am merely shocked to see it found by an elleth like you, especially in the Forest of Greenwood. I thank you." The King smiled gently, something Eletha had never seen him do.

"It is my pleasure, Your Grace. I am glad to return it to you."

"May I ask what your name is, my Lady?" Thranduil questioned. Eletha hesitated then realised that the King of the Woodland Realm asked her what her name was.

"Eletha, Your Grace." She answered.

"You should say your name with confidence, my Lady. It is a beautiful name, it is worthy of you." Thranduil said fondly. Eletha blushed. Her eyes fell to the carved floor. Even he didn't know what he was saying. He didn't know why he was being so pleasant towards the elleth. But she had found his brooch and that made him change his mood. He saw her staring at the stone floor, wondering why she wasn't looking at him.

"I see that you are fascinated by the floor, my Lady." Thranduil said with mirth in his voice. It had been a long time since he had said a joke himself, something that surprised both of them. Thranduil was pleased when Eletha cracked a smile and looked up at him with shining eyes. She watched as the King turned and walked down the curved steps from his throne, the silver train of his dress flowing out behind him, revealing dark leggings and knee-high boots with silver vines embroided on the top of them. Her heart began to quicken when he walked towards her, his pale hands at his sides. He stopped in front of her, surprised by her height. Usually, he towered over the ladies of the Court a great amount but Eletha was only 5 inches off him. She was one of the tallest ellith he had ever laid eyes on. Her long hair and brown dress made her appear taller, manifesting her height. From this closeness, Thranduil could appreciate her beauty. Her face was stunning, the soft light making her pale skin glow. The emeralds for eyes framed with thin dark eyebrows and gentle lips the colour of sweet pink. He could see her cheeks flush, the warm heat rushing to her skin. He lowered his eyes to the brooch in her hands.

"Would you care to put it on me, my Lady?" He asked. Eletha was shocked at his suggestion. She was so nervous, her heart beated so loudly that she was sure that the King would hear it. She looked at the guards around them. They had not moved an inch since she arrived as if they were statues instead of Elves. Thranduil saw the unsure look in her eyes.

"Do not worry, my Lady. They will not do you any harm." He said. Eletha's embarrassed face softened and her heart slowed. With shaking hands, she hooked the beautiful brooch onto the collar of his silver brocade. Now, he was complete. She quickly lowered her hands and returned them to her sides. The King watched her. He could sense her anxiety. Hardly anyone touched him, at least definitely not a low-born Silvan Elf. He took a couple of steps back to make her feel more comfortable. He clasped his hands behind him and eyed the brunette elleth.

"My Lady, how and where did you find my brooch?" He asked. Eletha took a deep breath and spoke.

"I can only say if I tell my story from the beginning. But I would rather save you from the sadness of it all…"

"Please, my Lady. Tell me your story. I will gladly listen, no matter how sad." The Elvenking replied, his penetrating eyes both arrogant and eloquent.

"I live in the closest village to the capital with my _adar_ , Galdron. We have a small house, more like a hut, which can only fit the two of us. It has been like that for many years. My _naneth_ , Syviis, died hundreds of years ago when a disease swept through the village."

"I believe I remember that disease, my Lady. I was a young prince back then. I offer my condolences."

"There's no need, Your Grace. It was so long ago and so many perished in those few months. I handled my mother's death far better than my father. He was lost for a long time before he came back around to his old self."

"May I ask how old you were when it happened?"

"I was only 500 years old. I had already reached full maturity but I was still considered a child in Elven standards so youth remained in me. There were nights when I cried myself to sleep. My mother was my pride and joy. I couldn't imagine my life without her but that disease stole her from me. At least I still had my father. Ever since she passed, I took over in all the household duties. Cooking, cleaning and I helped my father hunt for food."

"You know how to hunt, my Lady?" Thranduil asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know well now. Back then, I was weak and did not know a thing about hunting. But with the direction of my father, I became an expert. Now, my father is a little slow so I am the one who gets the food."

"What type of skills do you have?"

"My father taught me how to use a bow and arrow. That is my main area of expertise and I enjoy it thoroughly. Recently, I have acquired a pair of daggers that belonged to my great-grandfather as a present for my 1,700PthP nameday."

"You are 1,700 years old?" Thranduil was shocked.

"Yes, I became 1,700 last winter. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Your Grace?"

"2,197 years. And I've been ruling for a little less than a millennia."

"You are a great ruler, Your Grace. You care so much for the low-born like me. It is unlikely to have a Sindarin, especially that of the royal family, to treat the Silvan Elves with such kindness. I bring thanks from the people of my village." Eletha smiled.

"I do it for their wellbeing, for your wellbeing. Now, should we continue?" He suggested.

"Of course, Your Grace. Now, I run our small household. I am friends with many people in my village. The young elflings look up to me a great deal. Apparently, I give the ellith a chance to become hunters like me which resulted in lots of elflings asking their fathers how to hunt and use a bow and arrow as I do. This infuriated a few of the _adars_. One pushed me down into a steep ravine and I landed in the water with scrapes and bruises on my legs, hands and neck."

"I cannot see that you have any, my Lady." Thranduil stated. Eletha raised her hands and turned them over to show him her palms. Thin pink scars littered the soft skin. She pushed her hair off her shoulder and pulled down the collar of her dress. Two long scars thin as lines tainted her pale skin. The sight horrified Thranduil.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"At dusk, yesterday, my King."

"My Lady, how dare they!" He cried, making her jump.

"It is quite alright, Your Grace. He was crazed just for that moment. I didn't blame him for it. After regaining my strength, I cleaned my wounds with water from the river at the bottom of the ravine. I climbed to the top which took me a while because of my injured hands. When I was walking back to the village, a glimmer caught my eye. I turned to the shine that was hiding in the green grass. I walked over and leaned down, pushing the grass away. And there was your brooch, sitting there innocently." Eletha smiled.

"How did you know it was mine?"

"I could not mistake it, my King. I had seen you wearing it every time you came to my village. Believe me, my King, I was just as surprised as you are now. I was shocked that I had found it, more shocked of how you could lose such a precious object. Actually, how did you lose it, Your Grace?" Eletha asked.

"I myself do not know. I imagine the last time I went riding, which was two days ago, close to your village, it fell off while I was riding my horse. It was not until I reached the palace that I realised that it was gone. And I express my extreme gratitude for returning it. Most poor people would keep it as their own or sell it."

"The thought never crossed my mind, my King, It is not mine. Not mine to keep, not mine to sell. Such a thing only belongs to the King and no-one else. I presumed I would receive more in returning it than keeping it." Eletha stated.

"That is right, my Lady. You did the proper thing. And for that, you will receive a gift in return."

"My King, your gratefulness is a gift that many people of my birth wish to have. I do not need anything else."

"My Lady, you are poor and I insist. You and your father will have 2,000 coins from the royal palace to spend as you please."

Eletha had to suppress a gasp. 2,000 coins was like a million to her. Her father would be over the moon. Thranduil smiled softly at the elleth's reaction and raised his eyebrows when she fell to her knees.

"My King, I cannot express how shocked I am." She almost cried.

"Rise, my Lady." Thranduil ordered. Eletha shakingly stood up, ecstatic about the King's kindness to give her so much money.

"A chest containing the 2,000 coins will be delivered to your house this evening. Think of it as a gift for your nameday. And I thank you once again for returning my brooch."

"I apologise for not returning earlier. I assumed that you would be tired after a hard day's work." She said.

"No apology needed, my Lady. You found it, you kept it safe and you gave it back. There is nothing more that I have to be thankful for." The King declared, placing a hand over the brooch at his collar. He couldn't thank this elleth enough.

"My guards will escort you back to the gate. I trust you can make your own way home."

"I am touched by your concern, Your Grace. I will return to my father and tell him the good news." Eletha said as the same two guards appeared at the top of the stairs behind her. Thranduil couldn't mistake the happiness in her eyes. She was elated. She curtsied once more.

"My King." She uttered before turning to the guards. She had taken one step when the King said her name.

"Eletha."

Her name flowing from his mouth in that beautiful voice made her heart race like mad. She turned back around and saw that the King was eyeing her with an intense stare.

"Get home safe." He ordered. Eletha bowed her head. The King couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was when her stunning brown hair poured over her shoulders, flowing down her body.

"I will make certain of that, Your Grace." She said. As she turned around again, a large smile decorated her lips. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as the guards led her down the stairs, away from the King. Thranduil smiled when she saw the tips of Eletha's pointed ears turn red. A sight that he hadn't seen for many centuries.

Elvish Translations

adar – father

adars – fathers

naneth – mother

 **End Note:** Any thoughts?


End file.
